The present invention relates to an anti-icing system of a combustion turbine; and more particularly to an anti-icing system that uses a waste heat source from the combustion turbine.
Some combustion turbines operate in cold and humid environments. These environments allow ice to form (hereinafter “icing”) within the inlet system and on components down stream of the inlet system; which may be harmful to the combustion turbine. Icing can also increase the pressure drop across inlet system; negatively affecting the performance of the combustion turbine.
Anti-icing systems are used to prevent or remove icing. These systems may be a function of an inlet bleed heat system (IBH), which re-circulates hot compressor discharge air to the inlet system, raising the temperature of the inlet airstream. Furthermore, anti-icing systems typically modulate the IGVs to reduce the amount of air entering the compressor section. During anti-icing operation the power and efficiency of the combustion turbine are significantly reduced.
During the operation of the combustion turbine, a tremendous amount of heat, which is not converted to useful work, is generated. This waste heat can negatively impact various components. These components include, but are not limited to: bearings, casings, compartments, and the like. Auxiliary systems are used to remove the waste heat from the components.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for an anti-icing system that does not significantly impact the output and efficiency of the combustion turbine. The system should use the waste heat generated by the combustion turbine to increase the temperature of the airstream. The system should reduce the use of the IBH system.